Thirteen
by Luvya
Summary: Ten years ago Sam Winchester made a deal to save his father and brother. The deal was about to be claimed and Dean Winchester knows nothing about it. Evil!Jo, Evil!Bella, Misslead!Dean, Limp!Sam, Limp!Dean AU From AHBL
1. Chapter 1

**Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own don't sue. Also there are a couple of scenes from AHBL P2 revamped slightly

**Summery: **A deal made ten years earlier was about due to come through. Slight AU to AHBL

~*^*~

He stood at the crossroad.

"Come on" He tapped his toe somewhat impatiently. Bobby was going to catch on soon if this demon didn't show up soon, "show your face you bitch"

"Such language from a child didn't your daddy ever tell you not to swear?" He just stared at her and she smirked.

"It's so, good to see you" he gulped, "I mean look at you. You've gone and got your entire family killed and all at the tender age of thirteen years old, you're going to have to give me a moment sometimes you really do have to stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell" He grumbled.

"You should, but you won't." She walked around him, "You know I thought your Daddy would have been the first to do this, but you Sam really take the cake. Let me guess you want to make a deal, Daddy and Big Brother Dean back from the dead? Can you really not live without them?"

"A Winchester's soul. That's gotta be a pretty high price." Sam said staring at her, "My soul and my father and Dean get to stay alive while you come back in ten years for me. Dean and Dad can't make a deal to get me out of it."

"You've really thought this through kid."

"So."

"I shouldn't be doing this Sammy," Sam bit the retort that it was Sam. He needed them back, "I could get in a lot of trouble for this but you're like a puppy you're just too fun to play with and what would your father say? But I like you kid. I'll do it."

Sam's eyes widened she was going to do it, "and Dean and Dad can't stop it."

"Was going to be one of my conditions." There was a pause as he realised how close they where standing together, "So? You know how to seal it kid."

He pulled her in for a kiss.

~*^*~

"Sam, I've got some books out back I want to show you." Sam bit his lip, looked to his father and Dean who where cleaning their weapons and then nodded.

"Yeah, all right." He followed Bobby out of ear shot knowing that his father figure was about to give him an earful. Finally Bobby stops and turns around to face Sam.

"You IDIOT they where dead. WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bobby roared out loud. Sam scratched his head looking down at the ground somewhat guiltily, "You made a deal didn't you? For John and Dean? How long did they give you?"

"Bobby-" Sam started softly.

"HOW LONG SAM" He bit his lip. He watched as Bobby growled, "If you won't tell me then maybe you'll tell your father"

"NO" He cried out, desperate. His father _couldn't_ know.

"How long, Sam?" Bobby repeats again looking steadily at the thirteen year old.

"Ten years." His voice turned soft. Bobby pulled him into a hug.

"Jesus, Sam."

"You can't tell them, Bobby" He pleaded, "You've got to promise me."

"I should tell-"

"You _can't_" He was desperate. His father would kill him if he ever knew what he did- so would Dean. Bobby sighed.

"Alright kid, I won't tell"

~*^*~

Ten years later Sam couldn't help but laugh at the irony in his head. This couldn't have worked out perfectly even if he wanted it to. If he died here Dean never would have to know about the deal. It would just be Jakes fault. Dean wouldn't even have to know that Dean himself had died. Well the first time he died anyway.

He would still be in hell, yes but he wouldn't be dragged in. He stared at Jake in front of him.

"Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't give in to what he wants" He could remember Bobby's punch as he'd realised what he'd done clear as day. He watched as Jake followed putting down his weapon, "Okay."

He was thrown back as Jake punched him. One last fight before he dies. How fitting. He thinks to himself. Finally he grabs a weapon and manages to whack Jake out cold.

If he got out of this the demon wouldn't have a leader anyway. He realises to himself with a slight smirk. Then he sighed, he's not one to kill in cold blood for no reason.

"SAM" He looked to his left to see Bobby and Dean coming down the street.

"Dean" He called back in a somewhat relief yet he feels disappointment. He doesn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" Dean yelled by the time he starts to turn he can feel it's too late, the sharpness of the knife in him. In the distance he can hear barking but it's too late he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean," He managed to whisper out loud. Not sure if his older brother can even hear it.

Now he could only hope that Bobby and the crossroads demon keeps their promises.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_I'm not sure if I'm going to leave it as this or not if anyone wants it continued I'll continue it I do have a slide plot to this that would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

He blinked once.

He gasped for air.

_What the hell was going on?_

He thumbed in his pockets- he had to have something somewhere.

Another gasp for air.

Then he found what he was looking for- he lit it praying he had enough left in it.

It flickered for a second and then he realized.

Air needed again.

Then he started to dig.

~*^*~

The light blinded him almost instantly and he had to squeeze his eyes shut. Then there was the need of water and food hit him. He stumbled towards a road with legs that felt like they hadn't been used for months.

He then took a deep breath.

He knew this road.

Bobby's road.

He made his way towards Bobby's house. If he could figure out what was going on. Why he wasn't down there (Not that he wasn't complaining but still-) why his shoulder was so damn sore.

He stumbled up the drive.

A familiar bark nearly brought him to his knees. A brief smile as he saw the dog bound to him- some what cautiously and then faster as he recognized the scent. He patted the dog with ease.

"Hey boy, where's the old man huh?" He questioned another bark and they both headed up towards the front door.

"Stupid dog why ya making all that-" A gasp, "Sam?"

"Hey ya Bobby- got anything to drink?"

~*^*~

After a fight with Bobby and Sam ending up cutting himself with a silver blade to prove that he really was Sam Winchester they sat at the table. Sam with a glass of what looked like water in his hand. He didn't say anything about it though, just took it and drank it with ease.

"I'm not a demon either, Bobby." Bobby just gave him a look.

"You can't be too careful." He bit his lip.

"Would it be too much to ask for another one?" Bobby poured him another drink and he drank it just as fast. Then another one followed suit.

"Slow down you'll give yourself a hernia." As soon as Bobby said that his stomach growled. He looked at Bobby sheepishly.

"Sorry it just-" He paused, "it seems like an eternity since I ate something"

"I'd say about three months" Sam's eyes widened and turned to look at him.

"Three months?" Sam asked in shock, "you've got to be kidding me Bobby"

"Dead serious." Bobby winced, "poor choice of words" Sam shrugged his shoulders and then winced himself, remembering the sharp pain in his shoulder. He then could see the look on Bobby's face.

"I'm _fine_." He said defensively. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Take your shirt off kiddo and let me take a look." Sam sighed and pulled off his shirt and instantly turned around. A gasp.

"Bobby what is it?"

"Maybe you should take a look at this Sam" He moved his way to the mirror. He could see a fresh scar in his back that he had never seen before- he supposed that was from Jake's knife.

His eyes then widened. Was that a _hand print _on his shoulder?

"What the _hell_?" He twirled back around and stared at Bobby, ignoring the words Bobby had just spoken.

"Where is _Dean_?" He growled out.

"What happened?"

"There was major demonic mojo around the area that I came out from" He refused to say grave- he'd lock that unpleasant memory in the back of his mind along with all of his ones from hell.

"And you think-"

"The idiot had to of done something major to bring me back Bobby. Where is he?"

"Wouldn't he have tried for your father as well?" Sam bit his lip. Not sure if he should revel what he'd seen.

"Well I remember how I was like when I saved Dad and Dean. He was basically in the same position…" Sam trailed off and then looked steadily at Bobby, "I do take it he knows now though?"

"Yeah the idiot tried to do a deal a couple of days after you died. Didn't take too kindly when the demon kindly told him about your deal." Sam ran his hair through his fingers.

"Right, so where is he?" Sam repeated. Bobby sighed.

"I ain't going to lie to you kid. I don't have any idea. He took off about three days afta you died. Then it got pretty bad that kid that stabbed you, he ended up unlocking"

"The gate to hell" Sam murmured he vaguely remembered that happening. God how he had tried to get out of it. His father had managed to get out but he didn't have the energy too.

"Right…" Bobby gave him a look but Sam was grateful when he didn't push it, "anyway after that happened and a whole lot of demons got out Dean just upped an vanished. Haven't heard a sign of him since. I tried calling him but after a while his cell got disconnected and well yeah" Sam bit his lip, eyed the room and spotted his old laptop in the far corner gathering a little dust. He felt a grin come on his face.

"Okay, you still connected to the net?" Bobby looked curious and nodded. He headed instantly over to his laptop which he assumed Dean had left behind plugged in the power cord and instantly started the computer up.

He tried to remember the last time he'd used his laptop and honestly couldn't remember but felt a small sense of being needed again. Bobby hovered over him as Sam loaded up a computer program he had installed but never actually needed to use- if he had been lucky Dean still never knew it was there.

"What you doing kid?"

"A couple of months before I went to Stanford I got a GPS system and loaded under one of the seats of the Impala. It was just a way I could keep an eye on Dad and Dean if I ever needed to or well…" Sam looked sheepish.

"Find them if they got in trouble?" Sam nodded and his eyes went towards the screen.

"Never had to use it and it's only going to work if Dean hasn't found it and it didn't get damaged in the crash that we had but from memory I'm pretty sure it didn't" He tapped his fingers impatiently, "Come on" and there was a couple of beeps and a wide grin came across his face.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked never really knowing much about computers.

"It means we've just found Dean."

To Be Continued.

**Authors Notes: **For the sake of this story GPS is going to be exist around the time Sam went to Stanford.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

It was the car stopping that jolted Sam awake. Well that was what he was going to convince himself, later. He looked over at the hunter beside him.

"We're here?" Sam nearly hit his head on the dashboard when he realised what he'd said. Course they where there. Bobby wouldn't have stopped otherwise. He tried to get his bearings. He found himself smiling when he spotted the Impala parked outside one of the units.

"Oh boy have I missed you" He found himself whispering to the car with a grin. Sam felt Bobby's eyes on him and he redded slightly.

"What a guy's not aloud to miss a car?" He defended.

"They didn't get you and Dean's personalities mixed up in hell did they?" Bobby couldn't help but question.

"I grew up in this car. I'm aloud to miss her" He gave a grin, "Okay so she's parked in room three's car park." He studied the four units (two upstairs and two downstairs), "that mean's he's in unit thirteen."

"How the heck do you know that?"

"Trust me, Bobby." They headed up the stairs and walked over to unit thirteen, where he found himself pausing.

"So are you going to knock or not?" Bobby's voice broke Sam's thoughts and he looked slightly sheepish, "He's your brother Sam. Just knock the damn door already."

Sam gave a slight smile and finally knocked on the door and blinked twice when a girl opened the door. He exchanged a look with Bobby.

"So where is it?" The girl demanded. Sam raised an eyebrow. Why wasn't he surprised?

"Where's what?"

"The _pizza_? That takes _two_ guys to bring up?"

"I think we've got the wrong room" Bobby started but then Sam smiled lightly his brother came into view. Sam bit his lip, almost forgetting that Bobby was right beside him.

"Is something…." Dean started then stopped, staring at Sam.

"Hey Jerk." He said simply. Suddenly it was so silent that he could hear a pin drop. He took a hesitant step into the sleazy motel room while Dean took a step towards him.

Then he was ducking a punch from his older brother, the girl gasped and then almost as suddenly he was in a corner of the opposite room with Bobby holding Dean back.

"Who are you?" Dean spat out.

"Like you didn't do this" Sam spat back with ease. He watched as Dean struggled against Bobby.

"Dean, I've been through this already. It's _really_ him." Bobby tried and Sam watched silently as Dean stopped struggling a little later. Dean took a little step forward.

"Sammy?" He questioned. Sam felt a Dean like smirk come on his face.

"I know I look awesome." He gave a grin despite the situation. Knowing for a fact that Dean wouldn't make the first move he took a step towards his brother and pulled him into a hug and then he winced when Dean hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" He half wined. The girl made a noise and suddenly Sam found his eyes on her.

"So are you two like together or something?" A smirk couldn't help but come on his lips as he automatically started shaking his head, remembering all the times that someone had thought him and his brother where gay.

"No we're _brothers_" Dean stressed out loud and Sam raised an eyebrow at the tone of slight disgust in his older brother's voice.

"Ah… I should do" She gave Dean a kiss on the cheek gathering her gear, as Sam and Bobby watched with identical smirks "call me"

"Right…" Dean paused, "Ally" The girl looked wounded and Sam couldn't help but shake his head slightly inwardly knowing what was coming.

"It's Elle"

"Right." She closed the door with a huff and Sam automatically glanced at Dean.

"Alright so what did it cost you?" He demanded instantly.

"The girl? You know I don't need to get hookers Sammy. They come to my natural self" Sam glared at Dean.

"That's not funny, Dean. What did it cost you?" Sam watched as Dean stared back.

"You think I made a deal?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby spoke up staring at Sam. Dean got up and glared.

"Well after your sorry little stunt and the devils gate I tried everything I could think of. I tried to make a deal to save your skinny ass. I tried to open the gate again to get you out like Dad managed to. I tried EVERYTHING but no demon would deal." Dean stood up knocking over a glass and starting to pass, "my little brother was rotting in _hell_ for MONTHS and I couldn't stop it."

Sam just looked at his brother slightly surprised at the amount of emotion coming out of him- _for someone who didn't do chick flick moments he knew how to handle them well when they arrived._ Sam thought to himself.

"I'm sorry it wasn't me." Dean admitted, "The one thing dad told me to do and I managed to freaking fail at it"

"It's okay…" He got out softly, still slightly stunned, "I believe you"

"Don't get me wrong" Bobby started after a few moments of silence, "I'm glad Dean's soul stays intact but that brings up a sticky question…" Sam bit his lip.

"If he didn't bring me out… then what did?" Bobby and Dean exchanged a glance.

"I guess that's what we got to find out."

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Notes: **Okay I know this doesn't differ much from Lazarus Rising but this is about where it's going to go off to its own plot. Castiel will be in it. I'm not sure about Ruby being in it just yet simply because Sam doesn't know her and I'm not entirely sure why she'd go for Dean. Bella will make an appearance however.

Also sorry it's short but to be honest it seemed like a good place to stop it for now


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Sam rubbed his shoulder absent mindedly while he studied his older brother. There was difference to him since he last saw him but he couldn't blame him. Not really. Not when there was probably a difference to him as well.

He hadn't broken down as soon as he had seen Dean, _thank god_.

The mask was in place and he was glad of that.

"So we got to find out who or what wants me" Sam spoke up, turning serious.

"I've got some contacts I could check out," Dean mused out loud. Sam nodded, he then turned to Bobby.

"What about Ellen, Ash and the crew at the roadhouse? They may have heard something" Sam didn't like the look that was went between Dean and Bobby the moment he had said roadhouse, "what happened?" He stared at Dean until he flinched. He heard Bobby sigh.

"While we where looking for you, there was a fire at the roadhouse." Dean finally said, Sam reached back and felt around for the nearest seat then promptly sat down, "when we got there, there were no survivors apart from Ellen."

He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he heard that Ellen survived. During the short time that he had known her she had became a member of the family. But he did feel a stab of guilt. Sam took a deep breath.

"Alright, well Ellen may know something. What about Jo?"

"No" He was surprised when both Bobby and Dean snapped at him in unison. He held a look of confusion when Bobby turned to Dean in surprise.

"She got you too?"

"I was the one who warned Ellen." Not for the first time Sam knew he was missing something. He bit his lip.

"There is one thing that may help." Bobby spoke up somewhat hesitantly, "If all else fails I've got a summoning chant that may work. Thing is the thing that pulled Sam out is going to be powerful and we won't be able to hold it for long" Both he and Dean nodded.

"Right well, Dean can check out his contacts while Bobby calls Ellen." Sam sighed, "and I'll do some good old fashioned research." Dean and Bobby looked somewhat surprised.

"Try it might be of some help." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Hunter's have finally entered the computer age?" He asked in some disbelief.

"A hunter with a little too much time on his hands- takes after your own heart Sammy." Bobby snorted and Sam watched as Dean gave him a glare that silenced him.

"Bitch"

"Jerk."

~*^*~

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Sam stated looking at the pop up window in front of him on the computer screen, "This site is dedicated to Sam Winchester and Ash Cooper? The two best computer geeks out there? Ash, I can understand but me?"

"You're selling yourself short, Sam" Bobby spoke up before Dean could say a word, "The way you found Dean hell most hunters wouldn't have thought of that."

"How did you find me?" Sam looked slightly sheepish.

"I put a GPS on the Impala a while ago." He admitted.

"A GPWhatta?" Sam sighed.

"A global positioning satellite device. Did it in case you got in trouble and I needed to find you." Sam admitted.

"Dude, you put tech shit in my baby?" Dean questioned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"It found you didn't it?"

"Why didn't you put one in Dad's car?" Sam looked down as he remembered.

"It was just before the big argument with Dad. Remember Dad had been on that long hunt? Also I only had the money for one and I kinda figured that you and Dad would probably stick together." He admitted quietly. There was a silence and then Bobby spoke up.

"Perhaps we should get back to business." Bobby suggested to the boys. They both looked slightly sheepish.

"Right."

But before they could say anything there was a knock at the door, all three hunters exchanged a look. Sam instantly went for his pocket even though he knew the gun he used to keep there wasn't there.

"Who is it?" Dean yelled putting a finger to his lips to shush Bobby and Sam who both rolled their eyes. Sam bit back a retort that they weren't two anymore.

"Pizza" A female voice called out. Sam watched as recognition came on Dean's face and once again Sam rolled his eyes. At least Dean's stomach hadn't changed.

"About time you got here," Dean commented, "I ordered like half an hour-" Dean automatically flew backwards.

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you to look first before opening the door, Deany?"

"Go to hell, Jo." Dean gasped out, while Sam was too stunned to speak. He spied one of Dean's guns over in the corner and started to edge towards it.

"Quite happy here on earth, Deany." There was a shot and Sam silently watched as Jo turned to glare at Bobby.

"You should know better than that Bobby, Rock salt doesn't hurt me." She waved her arm and Bobby flew backwards knocking him instantly unconscious, "Now there's a good hunter." Finally Sam found himself close enough to the gun to grab. But before he could it moved out of reach.

"I wouldn't do that Sam." Sam bit his lip, "now what's so special about you to be dragged out of hell?"

"How about I send you back down there to find out?" Sam spat out. He wasn't sure which demon had possessed Jo.

"See here's the thing, Sammy take a look at my eyes."

"Don't Sam," Dean gasped out, "Treat her like any other demon. That's what she is." Sam watched as Jo waved her arm causing Dean to fly backwards again. This time however he was knocked out.

"Dean!" Sam couldn't help but yell.

"That's better." Jo said with a smirk that looked out of place on her, "now Sam look at me." Sam wanted to follow his brother's advice, he really did but somehow Jo had managed to move into close proximity of him. He looked into her eyes and was stunned when after a few moments of staring they didn't go black.

"H-how?" He stuttered out. She had powers. She managed to knock her brother out for god sake.

"Simple Sammy, I'm doing this of my own free will, just like you could. Actually thinking about it you'd do better leading this whole army than Jake is at the moment."

"You're one of… them?"

"Ding, ding the boy gets a price. Geeze I thought you where the smartest one of the family. Dean figured it out sooner than you did."

"I'll take that as a complement." Dean's voice brought Sam out of his daze and a second later Jo was knocked unconscious. Sam voiced the one thought that was on his mind.

"What the hell did I miss?"

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"I'm getting to old for this" Bobby groaned out before Dean could say anything, "when did she get so strong?"

"I'd say about the time she became Jake's second in command" Dean commented. Sam rubbed his temples he could feel a headache coming on, "which would explain how she found out about Sam so quickly." Sam bit his lip.

"Guess she wanted to double check for herself. Didn't do anything to the kid did she?" Sam was about point out that he was standing right here but before he could Dean had answered Bobby.

"Dunno she knocked me out before I could do anything."

"Wait she's second in command?" Bobby asked a second later as Dean's words registered with the older man, "What happened to Meg?" Sam was inwardly wondering the same thing as well as why Dean knew so much about Jo.

"Jo took her out about a week ago." Dean turned to Sam, "How long did you look into her eyes Sam?" Sam gazed to Jo lying on the floor.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about her?" Sam questioned. Knowing he should probably answer the question but feeling unease with her in the room after the experience. Dean started to open his mouth but Bobby nodded.

"We should probably go. If Jo's here the others won't be too far away. We need to get away from here as soon as possible." Dean sighed and nodded.

"We should probably move her too. Put her in a different place, You and Sam go one way, I'll dump Jo somewhere and meet up"

"Split up?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He knew his brothers train of thought, he just didn't expect to loose sight of either Dean or Bobby so soon. He watched as his brother gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Sammy it's the only way…" Sam bit his lip. Not happy with the situation. It reminded him too much of when his Dad and Dean split up.

"Then I'm going to go with you." Dean opened his mouth but Sam held up his hand, "I did not come back from hell just to loose you now, Dean." They glared at each other for a moment; Dean sighed and turned to Bobby.

"Your truck hold her alright?"

"Please it's got every protection spell under the planet." A groan was heard and then a thump. Sam knew that Dean had hit Jo on the head again instantly.

"You know that can't hold her."

"Then I'll just knock her out." Bobby said easily, "you got an address you want me to meet up at kid?"

"The old house in Lawrence. They won't think of looking there for a while at least. You've got two Day's Bobby." Bobby nodded and gave Sam a squeeze on the shoulder before picking up Jo effortlessly. They waited until they heard Bobby's engine roar.

"We better get going." Dean stated starting to gather his gear, "It won't be long until they figure out we've moved her." Sam nodded wordlessly, starting to head towards the door to go to the Impala, although he paused at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too, Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Two hours later Sam was humming along to AC/DC with a small smile on his face.

"Sammy?" Sam jumped at the softness of Dean's voice- slightly surprised.

"Yeah, Dean?" He watched as his brother looked nervous and he realized that he wasn't going to like what ever Dean was going to say next.

"What happened to make you do the deal?" There it was, the million dollar question. The one Sam would have paid anyone else to answer. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, "Bobby wasn't too forth coming with it saying it was your story and well…" Dean shrugged. Sam opened his mouth again but once again no voice came out.

"Well… you see…" He started again and then just started to ramble.

_~*^*~Flashback Ten years and three months ago~*^*~_

_  
The phone rang and Sam eagerly picked it up. He was staying at Bobby's while his father and brother had gone on a hunt and he had been worried when Dean had missed his earlier phone call. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bobby sitting in his chair, smile._

"_Dean?" Sam questioned immediately, "are you okay?" _

"_S-Sammy?" He looked at his phone questionably the voice that had answered wasn't his older brother but his father and he had never heard him quite like this._

"_Dad?" He could barely keep the shock out of his voice. His father never called him. It was __**always**__ Dean. In a flash Bobby was by his side. _

"_Love you" His father's voice came out softly, in a way that he had never quite heard before and the hand that was holding the phone shook._

"_Dad?" His voice sounded panicked this time and Bobby gently took the phone away from him even though he desperately wanted, for that moment the lifeline with his father._

"_John?" Bobby half growled into the phone, "have you ANY idea what state you've got your son right now?" There where a few seconds of silence, then Bobby roared into the phone startling Sam, "JOHN?"_

_Sam bit his wobbling lip not wanting to think the imaginable. His brother and father where just playing a cruel joke on him. Yeah that had to be it. It was Dean's idea. Bobby slammed the phone down and Sam turned to him and was shocked to see fear in the older man's eyes. A second later though Sam thought he might have imagined it due to mask on Bobby's face._

"_What did your Daddy say?" His voice was gentle but firm and not for the first time Sam couldn't help but compare the two men._

"_That he…" His voice shock slightly but Sam gulped it down forcing himself to be calm and not break until it was absolutely necessary, they where fine. "that he loved me." He saw Bobby visibly swallow. _

"_Alright I'm going to call a friend see if she can give us some idea as to where Dean and your Daddy might be. I'm sure everything's okay" Sam bit his lip hesitantly and nodded._

_~*^*~Flashback ends~*^*~_

"Didn't realize it at the time but Bobby called Missouri. By the time he got through though she gave us the news that you'd died but apparently dad was only just hanging on." His voice shook slightly, "when we finally got to where you two were the ambulance officers had just arrived and where pulling you out from the cave that you two had been in that had collapsed."

Sam shuddered slightly and he thought at that point that he was going to break. He noticed that Dean had pulled over and was about to put an arm around his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"I closed off completely," Sam admitted, "for two days I locked myself in Bobby's library trying to figure out a way to bring you and Dad back- I think Bobby nearly broke the door down at one stage trying to get in. I'd been going over Dad's journal when I found out about the crossroads demon and I knew what I had to do."

"Idiot." Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Thirteen and trying to deal with the death of your brother and father in one fail swoop what would you have done Dean?" He retorted with ease and the car fell silent, for a few moments.

"Why couldn't we remember anything?" Sam shook his head.

"I don't know. All you ever said about the hunt was that the cave had caved in when you got there. Not that it had caved in on you"

"You never questioned it?"

"I was just happy that you where _alive_, Dean I didn't actually care about the details."

"Clearly." Sam chose to stay quiet and stared firmly out the window.

To Be Continued.


End file.
